Talk:Charlotte Decuplets
Delete There's no reason why this article exists if no other multibirth ones do. SeaTerror (talk) 22:12, February 8, 2018 (UTC) They were introduced as a group in an infobox so the group should have a page just like any other group. If another multiple birth is introduced as a group, they will have a page as well. Rhavkin (talk) 22:17, February 8, 2018 (UTC) They were given an infobox with a group name. I don't see why this should be deleted. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 22:36, February 8, 2018 (UTC) What Kaido and Rhavkin said. It should stay. 23:47, February 8, 2018 (UTC) I agree with Roranoa, Kaido, and Rhavkin. Until each of these eighteen year olds get individual identities, which may or may not happen, this is the best we have.Observer Supreme 23:54, February 8, 2018 (UTC) Keep it. They were introduced under that name. Could we eventually get their real names in a databook or sbs? Sure, but we'd never make separate pages for them or make the title a list of all their individual names. 01:21, February 9, 2018 (UTC) If we do keep it, it should be "Dectuplets". It's spelled wrong as is. 06:27, February 11, 2018 (UTC) Are you sure about the spelling, DP? Merriam-Webster has an entry for "decuplet", but not "dectuplet". :海賊☠姫 (talk) 06:42, February 11, 2018 (UTC) https://en.oxforddictionaries.com/search?utf8=%E2%9C%93&filter=dictionary&query=Dectuplets Not a real word apparently. SeaTerror (talk) 15:42, February 11, 2018 (UTC) No, decuplet isn't a word that's entered the lexicon, but that's more because no woman in real life has given birth to ten living babies at once. It is still the word that's used when referring to such a situation. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 18:40, February 11, 2018 (UTC) I agree with the deletion, "decuplet" is no group name, no more then "twins" or "triplets". I don't understand why did you think that it was a group just because it was written in a box... If we see a box saying "twins" or "triplets" with the names under it, we wouldn't create the group, would we? So why this case is different? It's obvious to ne that Oda didn't add the names for a lack of space... In fact in another box in the same page there was written "etc". I meant DP's spelling, Kaido. SeaTerror (talk) 19:51, February 12, 2018 (UTC) Decuplets is a unique group name though because there's only one set of them in the Charlotte Family, unlike twins or triplets. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 20:12, February 12, 2018 (UTC) But that's only a coincidence... if we follow this kind of reasoning, then we should create the group of "sons" and the one of "daughters", since they are obviously unique to the family too. My point is, that we are trying to pass a common name for a proper name as if it was an association or a rank. The only reason we are discussing this is because we don't know their individual names. The moment we will, then this page will also serve no purpose. I'm not so sure this page would be split if we ever get these names. They are only really distinguishable in their appearance, personality, and actions if you split them by gender. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 20:46, February 12, 2018 (UTC)